1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a system in which a plurality of electronic devices such as printers and a server device are connected to each other through a given data transmission path such as a network. There is known the form of such a system in which the server device accesses each of electronic devices periodically to acquire information of the state of each electronic device. For example, the server device acquires information of the power state of each electronic device, and can create, based on the acquired information, a report indicating a temporal change in the power consumption of each electronic device. Conventional examples are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-191989 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-116111.
However, when the number of electronic devices controlled by the server device is huge, or when the electronic devices controlled by the server device are provided in a plurality of countries, it is difficult that the server device accesses each of electronic devices with a sufficient frequency, and the period in which each electronic device is not accessed by the server device becomes long.
Consequently, even when the server device accesses an electronic device and detects that the electronic device has been stopped (the power supply to the electronic device has been stopped), it cannot grasp the time at which the electronic device was stopped or the power state of the electronic device immediately before it was stopped, for example.
Moreover, the electronic device does not have a mechanism of notifying the server device of information related to the time at which the electronic device was stopped (information allowing estimation of the time at which the electronic device was stopped or the power state immediately before the electronic device was stopped, for example).
In view of the above aspects, there is a need to provide an electronic device, a control method, a computer program, and a system that can improve the function of managing the state of the electronic device.